walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Caesar Martinez (TV Series)
Caesar Martinez (accosted always with his last name) is a resident living in Woodbury and is also a member of The Woodbury Army in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is one of The Governor's most trusted allies. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Martinez's past life except for the fact that he was a family man, with a wife and kids who all perished at some point during the outbreak due to walkers. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Caesar is first seen at the helicopter crash scene with The Governor, Merle, Tim, Shumpert, and Crowley. They pulled up in trucks and Caesar exited the vehicle with a baseball bat in his hands. While searching around the wreck, Caesar kills a few walkers. Eventually, when Merle discovers Andrea and Michonne, they return to Woodbury. Martinez is not seen again until Lieutenant Welles mentions where his Military allies are. The Governor, Merle, Tim, Shumpert, and Crowley head to that location and kill the living soldiers. Following this, Tim, Shumpert, and Crowley are seen standing behind The Governor. They then return to Woodbury with the Military vehicles, extra weapons, and supplies. "Killer Within" Caesar is mentioned by Merle to The Governor when he is asking if he can take Tim and him to check out Hershel's farm in search of his brother. "Say the Word" Caesar is first seen in a truck with Milton, Tim, and Merle. They are searching for zombies to take back to Woodbury as part of the arena fighting event. After returning to Woodbury, Michonne requests to leave and Merle allows her. Martinez is seen standing on top of the wall, holding a gun. Once night falls, Martinez and Merle battle in the arena, surrounded by zombies, as Andrea watches in disgust and The Governor, in happiness. Merle pins him to the ground and wins the arena fight, although The Governor admitted it was all staged. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Martinez is seen debating with The Governor and Merle about what to do with Glenn and Maggie. He later threatens Glenn while Glenn, Maggie, and The Governor are talking. "Made to Suffer" Caesar participated in the firefight between The Woodbury Army and Rick's group. He was more intricate in the recapture of Glenn and Maggie, along with Merle and others. Their attempt was interrupted, however, when Rick bombarded the group with smoke grenades and rescued their comrades right under their noses. From here, Caesar followed Merle and the others into the streets for the assault. When Merle is branded a traitor by The Governor, Martinez holds a gun to Merle's back but lowers his head in shame, showing that he knows Merle isn't a traitor, but he remains quiet about it. "The Suicide King" Caesar is seen restraining Andrea from The Governor whilst the Woodbury residents demanded Daryl and Merle's death. Shortly after the surprise ambush and escape of the Dixon's, he hurriedly raced towards a young girl, who was frightened, shooting a walker about to bite her arm and bringing her to safety. Later, he is seen trying to control the despair of Woodbury citizens as they demanded to open the gates so they can take a chance outside. In the middle of all the screaming and car horns, Caesar points his gun at one driver and forces him out of the car, as Andrea orders him to stop being rude, which he answers by affirming he doesn't take orders from her. As zombies breach the town, Caesar and Andrea manage to kill them and then attempt to calm the townspeople. "Home" Martinez is not seen in the episode until close to the end. When The Governor attacks The Prison, Martinez is armed with an FN FAL assault rifle and is hiding in the foliage. He fires towards Rick's location keeping him pinned down, but manages to miss every shot. After his gunfight with Rick, he retreats into the bushes. "I Ain't a Judas" Martinez is put in charge of recruiting the townspeople of Woodbury to an army by The Governor, who wants to arm each and every person in the town to avoid any more invasions. Near the end, he is seen armed with a gun at the gate and seems to be surprised to see Andrea stepping out of the car they have stopped. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Martinez was brought along to the meeting between Rick and The Governor, together with Milton and Andrea. While waiting, walkers approach, he and Daryl then move in to kill them, both having a competition of-sorts while slaying the walkers. Later on, they have a conversation about past events, where Martinez states that he hates the walkers, after what they did to his wife and kids, revealing that he lost his family to the apocalypse. When the meeting ends, Martinez leaves along with The Governor, Milton and a reluctant Andrea. "Prey" Martinez is packing the truck full of guns. Andrea asks why, to which Milton replies, "It's a show of force.". Martinez spots Andrea on her way out to escape, and asks her for her piece and ammo because The Governor wants them all collected up. Martinez collects Shumpert, Tyreese, Sasha, Allen, and Ben to go to the biter pits. Tyreese and Sasha are shocked when they first see the biter pits, and question Martinez as to why they would feed living people to them. Martinez asks why Tyreese should care, to which he replies "This is sick." Martinez threatens Tyreese when he decides to not help with the pits. Martinez and Shumpert watch as Tyreese and Allen get into a physical alteration. Martinez orders Shumpert to take Tyreese and his group back to Woodbury. Martinez greets The Governor on his way back from chasing Andrea. He informs him that the biter pits have been torched. The Governor asks of Caesar to go out and collect some more biters. "This Sorrowful Life" When Merle drives a car to The Governor's meeting place with loud music, Martinez is one of the first to hear it. He orders the other soldiers to check it out and they do. When Merle is inside a shack and a zombie attacks him, he falls through a door and is brutally kicked by Martinez and a few others. Merle is killed shortly after and Martinez survived the ambush, returning to Woodbury with The Governor, Shumpert, Allen and a few others. "Welcome to the Tombs" Martinez is one of the soldiers involved with the assault on the prison. As the Woodbury convoy approaches the prison, he destroys two of the prison guard towers with a grenade launcher. He is forced to flee the prison with the rest of the soldiers after they are overwhelmed by walkers, smoke grenades, and the prison alarm being activated. He is one of the last people to escape the prison, along with The Governor and Shumpert. Their truck sped up to the front of the convoy and cuts off the leading car, to stop the Woodbury soldiers from fleeing any further. He and The Governor yell at the soldiers, but he is horrified as The Governor opens fire on the crowd, killing everyone. He backs away in terror as his friends are gunned down, but willingly gets back in the truck when The Governor orders him to. He, The Governor, and Shumpert drive off into the unknown. Season 4 "Live Bait" When a walker is about to kill the Governor, the Governor doesn't do anything to save himself. The walker almost bit him until Martinez came and shot the walker in the head. He then looked at the Governor shaking his head. The next morning, he and Shumpert took the truck and abandoned the Governor. Sometime later, Martinez finds the Governor and Megan in the screamer pits after they fell in. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Caesar has killed: *Five U.S. Military Soldiers (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Wilson (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Merle Dixon Merle and Martinez have presumably spent many months surviving the apocalypse together and have become close allies. Merle even gave him the nickname "Brownie" (because of his skin color). The two also poke jabs at each other like brothers, for example when Martinez called Merle as ugly as the walkers and Merle just laughed. When Merle was accused of being a traitor, Martinez followed through with orders and held a gun to his back but hung his head in shame. Martinez played a role in Merle's death, having been one of the people to beat him, which made him unable to put up a fight against The Governor. It can be assumed that by this time, he has come to harbor a hatred for Merle. The Governor With Merle's banishment from Woodbury, Martinez appears to have become The Governor's new right-hand man. While his comic counterpart is more crafty and manipulative (as shown by him tricking Rick's group into taking him to the prison) on The Governor's behalf, Martinez has helped him murder the group of soldiers in "Walk With Me" and help attack the Prison in "Home", which resulted in Axel's death, showing that Martinez is willing to follow every last one of The Governor's orders, this shows that Caesar is devoted to The Governor. In "Home", The Governor tells Milton that Caesar would take a bullet for him, showing that Martinez is willing to die for The Governor, and Woodbury. After Merle's departure, Caesar has become The Governor's right hand man. However when The Governor guns most of the Woodbury Army down and shoots Allen in the head, Caesar backs away in disbelief and fear, but still appears to remain loyal to The Governor out of fear of what will happen to him if he doesn't. Daryl Dixon Caesar and Daryl first meet in "Arrow on the Doorpost" where they are immediately hostile towards each other. When walkers arrive, they try showing off to see who is the better zombie killer. Afterwards, the two talk about the incoming battle and how there is no avoiding it. Martinez opens up to Daryl about losing his wife and kids in the apocalypse. The two share a smoke and have a slight bond. Shumpert Usually, Caesar and Shumpert are seen together and seem to be friends due to his nickname, "Shump", given to him and said only by Martinez in "Prey". They are seen together numerous times throughout Season 3, working together to complete The Governor's tasks or guard the walls of Woodbury and keep its residents safe. Appearances Season 4 |}} Trivia *In, "Say the Word", Merle dubs Martinez "Brownie", as a nickname. *His signature baseball bat has the words "Eat Me" engraved on it. *While his Comic Series counterpart was made to appear somewhat sympathetic (though it was likely a ruse), Martinez on the TV Series is undeniably loyal to The Governor. This is especially noticeable when he assists in murdering the soldiers in, "Walk With Me" and during the Prison attack in "Home". *In the Comic Series, Caesar wears a bandanna; whereas in the TV Series, he wears a baseball cap. *In "Arrow On the Doorpost", Martinez mentions that he "prefers Menthols" when Daryl offers him a cigarette from a dead zombie's pocket. *Caesar had a wife and children that he lost when the apocalypse started. *Milton said in "Prey" to Andrea that Martinez would likely be next in line if The Governor died. **It is unknown if this would be true if Merle were still a member of Woodbury. *In "Arrow on the Doorpost", Martinez begins a fledgling friendship with enemy group member, Daryl Dixon. This is seen when they kill walkers together and then Daryl offers Martinez a cigarette, while talking about before the apocalypse. *Despite not being military, Caesar is shown to be very adept with weaponry, wielding and using a DefTech 37mm Rotary Launcher with amazing skill and accuracy. es:Martinez Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters